


A union to warm our souls and light our path in the coming darkness

by MoonFireTiaraSoulAction



Series: The Road To Crystal Tokyo... And Beyond [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireTiaraSoulAction/pseuds/MoonFireTiaraSoulAction
Summary: A very short TRTCT related character study I was inspired to write about Rei and Usagi's subconscious inner feelings on the day they first met.The first part represents Rei's inner feelings, the second Usagi's.





	A union to warm our souls and light our path in the coming darkness

Today I saw something beautiful.  
It was a tender, bright light.  
It shone so generously, wanting to give all of itself to the world.  
That light shines for everybody, dispelling all fear and sorrow.  
It makes everybody happy, just by being there.  
I want to watch over that light. I want to protect it so that it will shine forever.  
But I would not want it to come too close to me.  
Because if it did, I would never let it go. And I would not want to keep such a light all to myself.

Today I saw a scary thing.  
It was a fierce burning fire. It was hotter than any sun.  
It burns ferociously in order to keep everyone at a distance.  
Because this is a fire that wants to protect instead of harm.  
And so, it gives warmth to everyone who dares come near, especially those who feel like they don't belong.  
That is why all those who feel like they don't belong flock as close to it as they can.  
In spite of the danger  
And I come closest of all. No matter how badly I get burned.  
Because this is where I belong.


End file.
